Gone Is Forever
by jOttlUvEr
Summary: Scott's life has been so tragic he doesn't feel he can take it anymore. When the last thing that kept him hanging on leaves, he doesn't think life is worth it anymore. JOTT. Set a few years after evo.


Gone is forever.

Sort of an evo/movie fic. Rated for thoughts on suicide. Scott's life has been so tragic he doesn't feel he can take it anymore. When the last thing that kept him hanging on leaves, he doesn't think life is worth it anymore. JOTT. (Set a few years after evo.)

Disclaimer: If I owned the x-men would I really be writing this? Why wouldn't I just make it into an episode? The answer: I don't own anything to do with x-men:evo :'( , you know that do you not?

Okay, here we are, this is my first fic so please be gentle. Although this is my first fic I have thought up many more in my head that I just haven't gotten around to typing up yet. I came up with this one while I was just lying around one day and it may not have that many details yet, I hope you like it, so sit down, shut up and hold on 'cause here we go…(Oh, btw, in this Scott never found out about Alex being alive :'( poor baby)

_Thinking, _"Talking", _"Telepathy"_

* * *

Chapter 1 Flashback's

Being bored: probably the least productive thing you could possibly do, although that was the only possible thing Scott Summers could say he was at the moment. With everyone out of the state visiting a family member or friend of some sort over the summer holiday, he was left sitting on his bed with his bursting closet staring him in the face. He hadn't had a chance, or more like the motivation to clean it since Jean left to visit her family in Connecticut nearly a month ago.

_The Danger-room wont do, what if I was knocked unconscious and couldn't help myself? _He thought to himself trying to find a solution to his existing problem. He had read all the interesting books he could reach in their seemly roofless library, and anything else he could think of doing had an excuse against it.

Taking another glance at his closet, he finally decided against his laziness with only one motivation on his mind: Jean would be back tomorrow and the faster he passed his time, the sooner she would be back in his arms. Smiling to himself, he slowly lifted himself off his bed and moved almost sloth-like towards his closet. _That's_ definitely _a good motivation_.

Using his practice with Logan to quickly sidestep a large, falling genetics book that Jean had lent him as he opened closet door made him smile. He remembered how Jean hadn't caught the sarcastic-ness in his voice when he said it looked "interesting".

Two hours later, Scott sat on his floor with a possibly larger mess than when he started. He finally decided that trying to sort everything wasn't exactly as easy as he thought it would be. He could save the world before breakfast but he couldn't get the whole cleaning-thing down. _Figures_. Having a clean freak/telepath for a best friend/girlfriend usually kept his room clean without even a thought about it.

Reaching into his closet for the last item in it, he recognized it to be something he had thought lost, which had been before he had completely forgotten about it. In front of him lied an item that contained secrets about him that nobody who wasn't a telepath knew. Almost cautiously he continued to reach for the tattered book in the back corner of his closet. Upon feeling the cold brown leather on the cover of it, he flinched. _Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to remember?_

Grasping it, he drew it nearer, thoughts running through his head like mad, not knowing if he were making the right decision or not.

Once the book was in his hands he hesitated before coming to a conclusion that some external force made him clean his closet so that he would find it. Slowly, and dramatically, opening the cover he was faced with a young boy, only about 5 or 6, with chocolate brown hair and hazel (A/N: I'm not sure _what _color they're supposed to be, so we'll go with hazel as they are sort of a cross between brow and green, ok? Ok.) eyes that could lighten up anyone's bad mood. Scott used to know this boy very well, but he was a subject of which Scott had long forgotten. For those who haven't yet figured it out, that was little Scott.

Next to that old and torn picture, laid another one just barely newer. This one contained a picture of a young blond boy with blue eyes that were like whirlpools into the boy's heart and soul. _Alex._

**Flashback**

"Scott! Let me up, pleeeeeeeease?" A young Alex whined as he looked up to Scott in his tree house, of which Scott had pulled up the ladder.

"No." Was his short but final answer, his tree house was the only place he could get some alone time and letting Alex up would completely discard that purpose. Poking his head over the edge he stuck out his tongue at Alex, then smirked. After all, brothers were supposed to bother each other.

"You'll be sorry you did that!" Alex shouted from below, losing his temper. He placed his hands on his hips as he saw his mom do whenever she was angry with one of them. He tried to put on his most threatening face, which just made Scott laugh at him.

Once he caught his breath he replied, "What are you going to do? Are you going to call mom? Oh I'm soooo scared." He said that sarcastically but to tell the truth, he _was _frightened when his mother was mad, he just hoped that she would understand his side of the story.

"Yes, actually." He said, seeing the fracture of a second of horror that Scott had on his face. Even Alex was amazed at how fast his mind was working right now. "Just not yet." Scott was obviously confused, which meant that Alex's plan was working. Using his small hands to pull himself up onto the lowest branch, he continued to climb.

"You can't get up that way, dad made sure of it!" Scott said, watching Alex climb, thinking that he was just being stupid instead of a momentary genius.

Once getting to the highest branch he could reach, he turned towards Scott. "Who said I wanted up? Maybe I wanted down." He simply said. Once what he had said registered in Scott's brain, he saw Alex's real objectives, but it was too late, Alex's foot had already left the branch.

"Alex!" Scott shouted, reaching as far out as he could to catch his brother. But his efforts went unnoticed as he saw Alex land on the ground, hard. A noticeable crack was heard when Alex landed, who immediately started crying loudly. Seeing this from the inside window, their mother ran out to them.

"What happened here!" She shouted at Scott. "Explain yourself Scott Joshua Summers!" Her face was red and didn't look like she was in an understanding mood.

_Uh-oh, middle name! _"Alex jumped! I was trying to _save_ him! Didn't you see?" Scott pleaded, but he had to agree that his words didn't sound very promising.

"A likely story, all I saw was your _little_ brother falling and your arm out. Now go to your room, I'll deal with you later but right now Alex is in pain." She turned her attention to Alex and forgot about Scott.

Stomping off, Scott was positive that he saw a smirk through Alex's tears.

When Alex returned from the hospital, he fashioned an orange cast around his right arm.

Later that day, Scott had found him and punched his uninjured arm, which added to his punishment. Alex always swore he would get Scott back for that one punch, though. (A/N: Hint Hint, X-men:evo…reunion…The Cauldron pt. 1? If you don't get what I mean yet then you're hopeless sighs at their preposterousness)

**End Flashback**

_He never did get me back for that._ Scott thought. Thinking back to that, he remembered how scary his mother could have gotten, but also how much love she showed when she wasn't angry.

Returning his attention to the photo album in his lap, he turned the page and was encountered with more of his childhood pictures from all around the world, where their dad had flew them as he was a pilot.

A short while later he reached the end of the book. It had never been quite filled up and the last picture in it was one showing their whole family standing in front of the plane that would destroy Scott's life forever.

**Flashback**

His heart was beating quickly in his chest. He could hear his parents shouting orders at each other from in the cockpit. He could also hear fear in their voices.

Looking beside him, he saw Alex fast asleep in his chair, unaware of the chaos that he would wake-up to.

They had been having a quite turbulent flight and Scott hadn't dared take off his seatbelt, as he didn't think his parents would approve. He had been sitting there for countless minutes waiting for every thing to straightening themselves out, they always had before if there had been some trouble in the air.

Suddenly, his mother dashed out of the door in-front of him and without even sparing a glance, she ran into the door behind him, where many electrical machines, of which Scott didn't know the names, were located. Scott could have been sure that he had seen a tear hidden in her eye. When she did the same, but this time going in the opposite direction, he attempted to ask what was wrong but received nothing more than head turn accompanied with a worried look.

He could hear his parent's voices getting more and more worried, which scared him because they had always been the strong one's who had gotten him and Alex through the bad times when all hope had seemed lost.

He pulled out one of his own hair's to see if this was all really happening or if it was just some sort of screwed up nightmare, but it sure hurt where the hair came out.

Alex finally woke up when the aircraft got especially turbulent. He then turned to Scott with a strange look on his face and asked him what was going on.

As if to read his mind, their mother walked out of the cockpit, with some difficulty given the turbulence, and came close to them, looking them deep in the eyes, crouching down to be at eye level with them. Her eyes appeared red as if she had just been crying but her face was dry.

(A/N: Ok, I know some of you absolutely hate these and I'm sorry. From here to the end of the flashback I've always imagined Numb – Linkin Park being played in the background, if not for the words than for the music, just a suggestion so you guys kind of know what I was thinking.)

"Now boys, me and your dad are having a little bit of trouble with the plane." She held back a tear and turned to Scott. "Scott will you promise me that you will watch over Alex no matter what happens?"

"But mom, I -" He could see the fear in her face and was about to start to cry himself when his mother interrupted him.

"Honey, please," She almost begged, "please, just promise me." She was incapable of holding back her tears any longer as they fell down her cheeks freely.

"I promise." He said with an extremely worried look on his face, his mom had never acted like this before, could it really be that bad? Was this really happening?

"Now Alex," She turned towards him now, her eyes red from the tears falling down her cheeks. "I want you to listen and trust Scott, ok honey, are able to do that for mommy?" She looked deep into his eyes when she said this.

He simply nodded, unable to talk due to the tears piling up in his young eyes. He had no idea what was going on, but he could tell that it certainly wasn't good.

She nodded back to him and then she looked at both of them as though she would never see them again, tears coming down in buckets. She then got up and headed back to the cockpit, with much difficulty. Closing the cockpit door behind her, she turned to her husband, looking him deep in the eyes, receiving a look mixed with defeat and tears. Only a nod was exchanged between the two, knowing what each other was thinking. As they left the cockpit, the autopilot was turned on, but it was unlikely that it would do very much.

The two walked back out and stood in front of the boys, their mother still crying and their father wearing a grim expression. Their father, on his right, then turned and took the only two parachutes on the plane and handed them to his sons.

"What are those for?" Scott asked nervously, then, what was going on finally dawned on Scott and all the color drained from his face, giving him a ghostly appearance. "No! You can't…I-I…" But Scott was lost for words. Alex looked to him, still unable to piece together what Scott already had.

Apparently unable to say anything, their mother took one of the two parachutes from her husband and undid Alex's seatbelt, starting to strap him in, unable to face her older son who knew only to well why she was crying. Their father did the same for Scott, still unable not to look him in the eyes but building up more will power than his female partner.

Scott had too many thoughts running through his head to be able to put any words together. When his father was done with the currently backpack sized protector of life, Scott clung to his dad, tears finally escaping his brown eyes.

"You're making me regret this, Scott, if anything, I don't want to, this is what's right, this has to happen." His father said heavily, Scott's affection hitting a sensitive cord in him, his own eyes drowning.

After hugging each of her children, their mom walked towards the emergency exit on the right side of the plane and yanked it open while taking hold of the wall to ensure her own momentary safety. A look of horror washed over Alex's face, suddenly realizing what was going on and why everyone was so terribly upset, forcing tears out of him as well. He looked from his mother, to his father and finally to Scott, unknown to him that this would probably be the last time he would ever see any of them.

Christopher (their father) quickly gave them an explanation about how to use the parachutes properly, doing his best to hide the fear from his voice. Coaxing them towards the open door, Alex took Scott's hand and refused to let go.

"I love you." The two adults said simultaneously as they gave the children a convincing look that told them that this really _was_ the right thing to do. Standing behind them until they were merely a step away from the emptiness that the open air would bring.

The unforgivable weather then took hold of the two, yanking them away from their parents and solid flooring, leaving the children no way to respond.

Scott was left speechless and with the horrible feeling of losing your stomach, the only comforting thing was Alex's small hand in his larger yet still small one. No matter how hard Mother Nature tried to tear them apart, both refused to let go. When the time came, they both pulled the cord to release the parachute and were met with a slower descend. Scott looked to Alex to see if he were ok and then looked up and was met with the horror of seeing the plane they had just come from alight with fire, his parents holding each other close, awaiting their destiny.

In mere nano-seconds, giving Scott no time whatsoever to react, a piece of burning metal shot out of the plane, hurtling towards the two boys. His eyes widened as he saw the metal approaching him and Alex and he was left speechless, but Scott's fright caught Alex's attention, bringing his gaze to meet the metal as well. Since their parachutes were out, it gave them no way of out falling it.

The last thing Scott could remember was the horrible feeling of falling retake itself, his hand being wrenched from his brothers and the feeling of emptiness he met as he fell uncontrolled towards the ground.

(A/N: If you didn't catch on or haven't heard the story before, the metal set Scott's parachute alight, rendering it useless.)

**End Flashback**

Scott buried his head into his own arms, crying but leaving no tears due to his mutation he could no longer shed the tears he so longed to release. He only wished Jean had been there to fight away his fears, just like she had when they were young, of course he would return the favor, but right now Scott felt emptier then he had in a longtime.

* * *

Oh wow. That was emotional…was it not? Tell me what you think, I would really, REALLY appreciate it, honestly!

Riley: Am I going to be in the story at all?

Me: Well, I wasn't planning on it but I could try to work you in for a small appearance…I don't know how well it would work though…wait…I just got a good idea:D Yes Riley, I do believe I could work you into here quite nicely!

Riley: YAY! n.n

Me: sigh You get excited over the smallest things! Rolls eyes

Ok, well, I know for a fact it will take me a long time to update but I _promise_ you I will, and it'll probably be quite long, I'm hoping, none of that One-shot crap.


End file.
